Dualidad
by Sirenita
Summary: Un corazón puede estar dividido en dos. La clave en este dilema es encontrar la línea que los define y separa. Draco/Ginny, Harry/Ginny. Regalo para Vampisandi por el Amigo Invisible.


**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. Esto es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Esto va dedicado a **Vampisandi** por el Amigo Invisible de la comunidad DracoyGinny-Esp de LJ. Espero haber cumplido sus expectativas, al menos un poco, y que disfrute su one-shot.**

**Dualidad**

Sí se puede amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo. Oponiéndose a la gran creencia popular, una persona puede sentir amor por otras dos; en los mismos años, meses, días y horas. La sola idea de pensar en esto, a muchos produce una picazón en todo el cuerpo que los hace retorcerse y negar con la cabeza. Quieren alejarse de tal planteamiento y atenerse a lo más fácil, a lo que siempre deseamos que radique en nuestros corazones: _"el amor verdadero es sólo uno"._

Sin embargo, nadie de esas personas se encuentra en mi misma situación. Y no dudaría en decir que si alguien atreviera a calzar mis zapatos, no podría objetarme nada.

-Has estado muy extraña últimamente –dijo Harry hacía dos meses, aunque la verdad nunca he tenido una clara noción del tiempo y puede que haya sido otra fecha-. ¿Ocurre algo malo?

-No, nada –respondí, encogiéndome de hombros y fingiendo sorpresa-. Además del hecho de tener a Ron como hermano, todo va bien –agregué. Él rió, y me dio un beso en la coronilla.

Primero está él. El que ha sido el amor de toda mi vida; el primer amor. Él, que está casi enraizado en todo mi cuerpo y sé que nunca podría continuar mi vida sin que él esté presente. Y no se trata que sea amigo de mi hermano, o amigo de una amiga o que irremediablemente estemos juntos en muchas instancias. Son todos los recuerdos y emociones que me ha provocado, lo que lo hacen parte de mí.

¿Cómo negarlo? ¿Cómo mentirle al hombre que amo de esta manera tan cruel?

-No seas tan estúpida, Ginevra –me respondió el otro, cuando le contaba la culpa que desde el pecho se extendía por todo mi cuerpo, carcomiéndome por completo. Su lengua se movió en el lóbulo de mi oreja, y mi corazón se aceleró-. Podríamos terminar cuando quisiéramos, y si tú no lo haces, pues no te quejes de la pena que te da cara rajada. Me produce asco.

-A veces me gustaría que tú me dieras asco –dije, controlando mi voz. Quería gemir y chillar, pedirle más.

-He allí la palabra clave, nos _gustaría_ –comentó con su aire frívolo, que me irritaba y encantaba a la vez.

Y también estaba él. El enemigo de mi novio y primer amor, el que se burla de mi hermano y amiga, quien es incapaz de dejar las viejas costumbres de insultos malintencionados. Por Draco sentía una inconfundible pasión, que me quemaba. Alguien me había comentado que la relación con alguien que te profesa fuertes sentimientos (amor u odio), y viceversa, son las más excitantes que te puedas vivir. Nosotros los descubrimos una noche de Marzo, encontrándonos en el mismo armario de escobas. Él hacía su ronda de prefecto y yo me escondía del prefecto de turno. Una mirada chispeante de él me confundió y nuestra pelea verbal se vio irrumpida por un beso.

¿Cómo contenerme a caer en lo mismo noche tras noche? ¿Cómo algo que te hace sentir tan alegre, tan enérgica y vivaz, es perjudicial para ti?

-Él es como una droga, Ginny –explicó Hermione un día nublado. Ya nos había visto en más de una ocasión escabulléndonos como niños para que nadie nos encontrara-. Y las drogas siempre terminan matando a las personas. No quizás en que mueran físicamente, pero sí sus vidas se les escapan cuando sus familias, trabajo y amigos se van de su lado.

-Sé que debo terminar esto –dije, cansada de sus interminables charlas-. Pero no sigas, Hermione. No me entiendes.

-¿Y qué no voy a entender? –frunció el ceño-. Estás engañando a Harry, tu novio, con Draco Malfoy. Es muy simple. Otro asunto es que te empeñas en darle tantas vueltas, que lo complicas todo para no salir de esta red que has tejido.

¿Cómo explicarle a Hermione que no podía soportar estar lejos de Draco? Sufría del síndrome de la abstinencia si no tenía sus manos cerca ni su aliento en mi cuello. ¿Cómo explicarle que sin Harry, también me sentía vacía? Necesitaba sentir su mano rodeando la mía, mientras hablábamos frente al fuego de la chimenea en la sala común.

-¡No quiero que nos veamos más!

-Dímelo de nuevo, pero esta vez hazlo mirándome a los ojos –me pidió, con parsimonia. Le clavé la mirada, reticente. Draco alzó una ceja, claramente burlándose de mis patéticos intentos de repetir las palabras-. No puedes. ¿Y sabes por qué? –se acercó, atrapándome contra la pared y sus brazos-. Porque no quieres, Ginevra.

Lo había intentado muchísimas veces. Y en todas, sin excepción alguna, él lograba dejarme sin palabras. No porque se aprovechara de mí o jugara con mis argumentos; oh, no. Él me decía la verdad. Una que aceptaba, pero me arrepentía de sentir: el deseo de estar con él.

Y con el pasar de los días, empecé a decirme que quizás no estuviera mal lo que hacía. Los humanos somos después de todo animales, y el instinto siempre ha sido fundamental en nuestra evolución. Sólo me estaba dejando llevar por mis instintos… por mis necesidades. ¿Draco es una necesidad? ¿Y Harry?

-Te amo, Harry –cerré la puerta. Los dormitorios de hombres estaban vacíos, y no temí en ahorrar palabras-. No sé por qué me dices todo esto. Me duele…

-¿Y cómo crees que me siento yo, uh? –bufó, y se llevó una mano a la nuca-. Eres otra. No quieres hacer lo mismo de siempre, y cuando estamos juntos, a veces eres… No sé –me miró, y dejó caer su mano con violencia-, no eres la misma.

-Aquí estoy. De apellido Weasley, pelo rojo, pecas por toda la cara, piernas delgadas y con un intenso amor por el chocolate –gemí-, ¿de qué me hablas?

-Esta es la última vez que te lo pregunto –su voz temblaba. Sus ojos verdes parecían quemar-. ¿Ocurre algo, Ginny?

Pero no necesariamente todo lo que siento como bueno lo es. No cuando empiezas a mentir, haciéndote sentir el ser más repugnante en todo el planeta.

-No. No me pasa nada –negué casi en un murmullo.

Nos quedamos mucho tiempo, en silencio y en las penumbras del cuarto, él evitando hacer contacto con mis ojos y yo observándolo con la mirada pérdida.

Y caminando esa misma noche por los pasillos de Hogwarts, me di cuenta que no estaba feliz con la vida que llevaba. Las emociones que me provocaban Harry y Draco, al final del día, me herían, como mil clavos enterrándose, y me sentía más solitaria que nunca.

Lo que había empezado con un repentino accidente, me había atrapado y había despertado nuevas sensaciones en mí. Tal vez quedé ciega temporalmente por lo excitante que era pasar horas en un aula o armario abandonado, sintiendo que alguien me deseaba sin reparos. Sin preocuparse de qué diría Ron o alguno de mis hermanos. Pero no podía culpar a Harry. Era el mejor amigo de mi hermano y me conocía desde pequeña. Por supuesto que iba a ser más cuidadoso y no se lanzaría sobre mí como Draco.

-¿Cuántas veces vas a insistir, Ginevra? –sonrió, luego que nuevamente le dijera que debíamos dejar de vernos.

-Ya no insisto, Draco –volteé un poco mi rostro, y sus labios tocaron mi mejilla derecha-. No estoy para juegos.

-No he estado jugando –con ayuda de una mano se impulsó hacia atrás y quedó de pie frente a mí. Debí alzar la cabeza, para poder observarlo a la cara-. Nunca he andado con juegos, Ginevra. Aunque me guste aparentarlo, pero… contigo especialmente, no. Nosotros no somos un juego –las palabras tardaron en pronunciarse, como si le hubieran costado decir, pero vinieron cargadas de sinceridad.

No esperó que añadiera algo más. Me besó. Me besó como nunca. Con menos velocidad y demanda. Cerré los ojos, pensando en lo agradable que se siente.

Los días siguientes fueron mucho peores. La culpa se instalaba en mí, me perseguía como un fantasma, y me recordaba cuando Harry me señalaba que me guardaba un puesto en el Gran Comedor o cuando me besaba, que lo estaba engañando. Que le estaba haciendo creer al chico, con quien soñaba estar a los diez años, que lo amaba. Y lo hacía, pero se entendía que lo hacía sólo a él. Que mi corazón sólo tenía espacio para él, cuando estaba dividido y ninguna parte parecía querer ceder…

-¿Adónde vas? –me preguntó una tarde.

-A dar un paseo. Me siento un poco sofocada –le respondí, mientras me ajustaba la bufanda.

-¿En serio? Te acompaño –dijo, poniéndose de pie. Le pidió a Hermione que subiera su mochila a su cuarto, una vez que hubiera terminado de estudiar-. Me haría bien salir. Además, quiero hablar de unas tácticas de quidditch que-

-No sé si sea una buena idea –Hermione rodó los ojos cuando hablé, y sonrió con pena y enfado, antes de volver a mirar su libro.

-¿Por qué no? –me dio un beso en los labios. Parpadeé, extrañada. Él no solía besarme en público-. Vas afuera de todas formas, ¿verdad?

Había caído bajo. Estaba tocando fondo, con mi adicción. Ya no me reconocía a mí misma, ni lo que hacía o decía. ¿En qué me había convertido?

-Claro, vamos –asentí.

Las drogas eran malas. Y esconderme tras el argumento de los instintos, era casi absurdo. ¡Eso nos diferencia de las demás especies! Tenemos discernimiento, y éste juega un rol clave en el momento de tomar decisiones junto con los sentimientos. Desde qué quiero untar en mi tostada para desayunar a seguir engañando a mi novio con otro.

Sólo pensaba en lo que ocurría. Cuando pensaba en Harry, me sentía horrible y hacía lo que fuera para complacerlo. Incluso estar con él cuando planeaba reunirme con Draco, porque era lo mínimo que se merecía por la humillación que le daba. Y me daban ganas de llorar. Él es una de las mejores personas que conozco; ayuda a todos sin importar que no los conozca.

-Oh, por favor –Hermione cerró su libro de golpe-. Te lo he dicho mil veces, Ginny. Es simple lo que-

-No lo es –le interrumpí, sintiendo algo hervir en mi interior-. Si lo de Draco fuera sólo lujuria, podría terminarlo, ya que sería una emoción pasajera, que se esfumaría ante la primera amenaza que se presentara… Sin embargo, no es así. No pienso sólo en lo físico, sino en él como persona. Como un _nosotros_. Y es permanente –respiré profundo, escondiendo las lágrimas que querían asomar.

-Ginny –dijo, por fin. Me miraba indecisa-. ¿Qué harás? –su voz ya no era recriminatoria, sino suave y maternal.

Ésa era una excelente pregunta.

-Lo que creas conveniente –masculló Draco. No lucía contento, y no sólo porque no nos podíamos haber visto tanto como deseábamos, sino también al expresarle con más claridad mi dilema-. Aunque no te voy a mentir que desearía que no estuvieras con cara rajada –sonreí-. En serio –él también sonrió-, no sé qué le ves. Es aburrido, predecible: salva a la víctima de turno, se hace la víctima con los profesores cuando él también inicia peleas, se ríe de estupideces con la comadreja… perdón, tu hermano… En fin. No tiene ningún atractivo.

-Eso lo dices porque nunca se han llevado bien –le dije, aunque sus palabras hicieron eco en mí.

Y la respuesta vino a mí esa misma noche, cuando regresaba de juntarme con Draco.

Atravesé el agujero del retrato sintiéndome muy cansada, los pies me pesaban. Y no sólo por el día agotador entre estudios, amigos y escaparme para encontrarme con Draco, sino por la culpa. Mi mejor compañera en los últimos meses.

-Llegas tarde –salté un poco asustada. Me giré y Harry se encontraba en una de las mesas de estudio, al fondo de la habitación.

-Er, sí –dije-. ¿Y qué haces allí? ¿Le sacas por fin provecho a tu intelecto estudiando para tener sólo Extraordinarios?

-No hubo entrenamiento de quidditch –empezó a girar con parsimonia una pluma entre sus dedos-, tampoco estuviste con tus amigas, y Hermione está con Ron –tenía la mirada fija en la mesa. Parecía como si no me hubiera oído-. Así que me pregunto, Ginny, dónde rayos te metiste.

Por primera vez no podía mentir. Ni siquiera mi madre había logrado pillarme sin alguna excusa, que por cierto resultaba creíble y me salvaba del reto. Pero esta vez ya no podía seguir salvándome. Tenía que afrontar la realidad.

-¿Estabas con él, cierto? –se puso de pie, y avanzó hasta llegar al frente de mí. Me tomó el brazo y olió mi túnica-. Claro que sí –me soltó con brusquedad-. Hueles a su colonia.

-Sí, estaba con Draco Malfoy –la voz apenas me salía. Mi garganta estaba tan oprimida que dolía.

-¿Sabes? Me sorprendí cuando te vi con él –sus ojos se abrieron mucho, y una sonrisa penosa se asomó en sus labios-. La última vez que te dije que estabas rara, y me dijiste que eras la misma y que nada ocurría; te seguí. Traté de imaginarme mil escenarios hipotéticos, y me preguntaba qué te pasaba. Quizás estuvieras enferma o te iba mal en alguna clase. También podrías haber discutido con Luna o con Hermione –chistó la lengua-. Y me preparé. Me dije que como buen novio, debía apoyarte en tus momentos difíciles… Pero no estaba preparado para verte a ti y a él, besándose y riendo en la torre de Astronomía.

-Harry, yo-

-Me das asco –escupió, con toda la rabia contenida. Me miró de abajo hacia arriba, examinándome-. Hueles a él y seguramente sabes a él –sus ojos se posaron en mis labios-. ¿Cómo pudiste? –sin siquiera darme tiempo a decir algo, aunque fuera algún comentario vago y sin importancia, siguió-. No, no. Ahórrate lo que debas decirme. ¿Sabes? Tu hermano y todos en esta maldita escuela me dijeron una vez lo que eran, pero nunca les hice caso y hasta te defendí. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que eres una-

-¿Una puta? –pregunté, sorprendiéndolo con mi temple.

Fue allí cuando me di cuenta de algo fundamental. De algo que no me había dado cuenta hasta estar tocando fondo; hasta no reconocerme a mí misma. Y entendí todo lo que había hecho, en especial lo que sentía.

-Siempre creí que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro –dije, más para mí misma que para él-, pero era algo estúpido. No tenemos lo necesario para llevar una relación, no al menos para mantenerme a mí feliz –me encogí de hombros. De repente, empecé a ver todo borroso-. Y creo que es porque… te amo. Te amo como amigo, como compañero; te amo de manera platónica –gesticulé con las manos, señalándolo-. Te idealicé desde que tengo uso de razón. Te tenía, no. Aún te tengo en un pedestal. Y estando juntos, así… me hace darme cuentas que mi héroe, el valiente chico que me rescató del diario de Tom Riddle y ha salvado muchas veces al mundo mágico, es humano. Y como humano, tiene cientos de defectos.

-Todos tenemos defectos. Nadie es perfecto –su voz era lejana y fría-. ¿Acaso por eso terminaste enredándote con ese mal nacido?

-Sí, porque justamente esos defectos no me hacían feliz. Podría haber sobrevivido con otros, pero no con los tuyos. Y en el fondo de mí misma, sé que renuncié a ti hace mucho y eventualmente te iba a pedir que termináramos. Con o sin otra persona de por medio.

-No trates de explicármelo. Me engañaste con mi enemigo. Una y otra vez, como viles amantes.

-No negaré-

-¡Ándate, Ginny! –vociferó, y mis rodillas temblaron levemente de miedo con su mirada-. Déjame tranquilo. Tus excusas no sirven de nada. El daño ya está hecho… No quiero hablarte, menos verte. ¡Tú y él podrían pudrirse con Voldemort!

Di un paso hacia atrás.

-Aún te amo, Harry, pero como amiga –estaba llorando. Él me miró, con una gama de emociones que se me hizo imposible de descifrar. Me estaba viendo por primera vez llorar-. Discúlpame, en serio. Nunca quise hacerte daño. Jamás querría hacerlo.

-Cállate y sal de mi vista –apretó los puños-. ¡Fuera!

Corrí como si mi vida dependiese de ello. Ya no me importaba llorar, menos en público. Me sentía liviana, como una pluma. Y algo se inflaba en mi interior, haciéndome sonreír a pesar de la pena que me causaban las palabras de Harry. Algún día me disculpara, pensé. Después de todo, esa era su naturaleza.

Los pasillos estaban vacíos. Ya era más de medianoche. Una sombra lánguida deambulaba, y se movía de un aula a otra, inspeccionándola.

-¡Draco!

Alguien puede amar a dos personas a la vez. Pero siempre hay distintos amores, que se confunden gracias a la memoria y a los caprichos personales.

El primero, era mi amor platónico, desde la niñez. Soñaba con él y gozaba escuchando la historia de cómo nos había salvado de Voldemort. Y cuando lo conocí, gracias a mi hermano, me petrifiqué ante la idea de tener a tan corta distancia a mi héroe. Le agradecía a mamá por todo, evitaba que Ron me molestara cuando pasaba las vacaciones con nosotros y me invitaba a jugar quidditch causando sorpresa en mis hermanos. Era perfecto, como héroe, como una idealización; mas como persona, tenía fallas. Y Harry no era para mí. Simplemente no tenía lo necesario para alegrarme todas las mañanas de tener algo que me impulsara a vivir el día.

Draco se giró, sorprendido de verme. Cerró la puerta del aula que revisaba y me vio disminuir la velocidad hasta detenerme frente a él.

El segundo, me llenaba de energía y pasión. Me emocionaba, y no sólo por esos deseos ocasionales, sino también porque compartíamos recuerdos y memorias, que me llenaban. Recordaba bromas, conversaciones o miradas que me hacían pensar en él en muchas ocasiones del día. Y gracias a él entendí que podía tolerar la arrogancia en exceso, y de hecho, aprendí a que me encantara esa cualidad. Éramos cómplices, ya que habíamos vivido tanto juntos. Penas de amores, de familia y alegrías compartidas. Y eso era justamente lo que Draco tenía para ofrecerme que me satisfacía, y Harry no.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó, preocupado. Miró hacia ambos extremos del corredor-. ¿Por qué lloras?

-Yo tampoco estoy para juegos, Draco –reí, limpiándome las lágrimas.

Lo que me habían repetido desde pequeña, sí estaba en lo correcto.

-No sabes cuánto me alegra oír eso –lanzó una suave carcajada, y luego suspiro, aliviado-, porque los juegos me están cansando un poco –me envolvió entre sus brazos-. Te amo.

-Yo también te amo –murmuré sobre sus labios.

Por Draco sentía _amor verdadero_.

* * *

**N/A: Realmente la petición de **Vampisandi **fue bastante inspiradora, porque de inmediato se me ocurrió hacer esta especie de fic angst, con una intensa reflexión de lo que significa amar y de las distintas formas que podemos hacerlo. Creo que siempre tenemos que tener presente que darle nombre a lo que sentimos hacia una persona, es muy complicado, y siempre podemos confundirnos.**

**Cambiando de tema; me gustaría decir que si alguien que lee "Ceguedad de colores" está por aquí, quiero pedir disculpas por la demora. Tengo un bloqueo con el capítulo y no puedo trabajarlo. Espero que al menos este one-shot, donde Draco y Ginny quedan juntitos, les sirva de disculpas y de consuelo. Me da muchísima rabia no poder escribir; porque ya me ha pasado antes con ése fic. Estoy casi pensando que es una maldición.  
**

**En fin. Los reviews siempre son bienvenidos :).**

**Cuídense mucho,**

**Sirenita.**


End file.
